Mianhae, Hyung!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: Aku lelah, Kyu. Sangat lelah!. Nafasku tercekat, kalimat itu mengandung arti yang sangat banyak buatku, dan salah satunya membuat hatiku sesak. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. KyuMin (Kyuhyun, Sungmin). BXB, aneh. One Shoot.


**Title** : **_Mianhae, Hyung!_**

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Hurt (ndak yakin sih, berhubung harus milih)

**Warning** : BXB, aneh.

**Summary** : Aku lelah, Kyu. Sangat lelah!. Nafasku tercekat, kalimat itu mengandung arti yang sangat banyak buatku, dan salah satunya membuat hatiku sesak. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh ide cerita dan tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**Sebenarnya ini cerita dibuat waktu shock dengar KyuMin ndak satu kamar lagi. Tapi, baru berani mencoba mempublikasikan sekarang ini. Author baru, mohon bimbingannya. And last, enJOY.**

*.

"Sepertinya salah satu dari kita harus pindah dari kamar ini, Kyu."

Aku menghentikan tanganku yang sedang sibuk menekan-nekan tombol PSP di genggamanku. Menoleh pada sumber suara, pada sosok yang sudah menemaniku di dalam kamar ini selama 6 tahun. Lee Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?" aku meletakkan PSP-ku dan menghadap ke arahnya. Firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan akan terjadi.

"Kau tau 'kan, Yesung _Hyung_ sudah pindah ke rumahnya? Dengan kata lain ada satu kamar di dorm ini yang kosong. Dan jika dipikir secara logika, kita tidak mungkin membiarkan kamar itu kosong, salah satu dari kita harus pindah kesana," aku mengernyit memandang Sungmin Hyung yang sedang sibuk dengan gitar di tangannya.

"Kau bosan satu kamar denganku, _Hyung_?" satu pertanyaan ku lontarkan padanya.

Dia menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan memandangku sejenak. Menghembuskan nafas pelan kemudian kembai menekuni gitar kesayangannya itu.

"Ani, jangan berfikiran macam-macam. Ini hanya tentang siapa salah satu dari kita yang pindah. Dan bukankah kau yang pernah bilang ingin memiliki kamar sendiri, anggap saja keinginanmu terkabulkan."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjangnya, dan menghempaskan badanku untuk tidur terlentang di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda saat itu. Apa harus seperti ini, _Hyung_?" aku menerawang menatap atap kamar. Tiba-tiba aku tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih saat ini.

"Jangan kekanakan, Kyu. Ini demi kita dan seluruh penghuni dorm ini. Sekarang kita tentukan siapa yang akan pindah. Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin pindah dari sini, aku sudah terlalu nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Tapi… sudahlah. Kau ada usul?" Sungmin _Hyung_ meletakkan gitar di samping ranjangnya dan menatapku.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan dan mencoba duduk di tepi ranjang berhadapan dengannya. Aku tidak suka situasi ini, aku tak pernah berharap hari ini akan terjadi.

"Baiklah kita undi saja," aku menyobek selembar kertas dan membaginya menjadi dua. Ku isi kertas itu dengan tulisanku. Ku gulung kertas itu sama besar dan mengocoknya sebentar.

"Kau ambil satu, _Hyung_," aku menyuruhnya untuk mengambil salah satu dari kertas yang sudah kubuat. Dia membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Yeyy… kau yang harus pindah, Kyu. Aku mendapat tulisan 'TETAP'. Jadi, sekarang kamar ini sudah menjadi kamar pribadiku," Sungmin _Hyung_ berkata dengan riang di depanku. Aku meliriknya dan membuka kertasku perlahan, 'TETAP', terlihat tulisan tersebut di kertasku. Bukankah Sungmin _Hyung_ tadi juga mendapat tulisan TETAP?. Ya… aku memang menulis dua kata yang sama itu dalam dua kertas, aku tak ingin salah satu dari kita pindah dari kamar ini. Katakan saja aku kekanakan! Apa kau senang sekali dengan keputusanmu, _Hyung_?.

"Kau tidak mau bertukar denganku, _Hyung_? Kau saja yang pindah, ya… ya…" aku sedikit mengeluarkan _aegyo_-ku di depannya. Sebenarnya tujuanku hanya agar dia membatalkan rencana mengerikannya itu. Aku tak mau siapapun pindah dari kamar ini!.

"_Shireo_! Kau harus professional, Kyu," Sungmin Hyung memandangku dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

Ya… kesal-lah _Hyung_, menolaklah untuk bertukar posisi denganku. Dan aku juga tidak akan pindah dari sini. Kita tidak akan pindah!.

"Ayolah _Hyung_… apa kau tidak kasihan padaku. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak di kamar ini. Barang-barangku juga banyak, aku juga tak mungkin bisa berbenah dengan rapi," aku semakin melancarkan rayuanku. Tak peduli alasan yang ku berikan tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

Sungmin _Hyung_ terdiam, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, dan sejurus kemudian kembali mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan pindah dari sini. Aku akan mencari beberapa kardus untuk mengepak barang-barangku," Sungmin _Hyung_ beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Apa ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ini tidak benar. Ini melenceng dari rencana, aku harus menghentikannya. Tapi siapa yang bisa menghentikan keputusan seorang Lee Sungmin?. Aku hanya bisa mematung di ranjangnya.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, ternyata aku tertidur di tempat tidur Sungmin _Hyung_. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sampai bisa menguasai keadaan sekitarku. Aku melihat sekeliling kamar. Tepat di depan lemari pakaian kami, seseorang sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam kardus yang di bawanya. Aku menatap nanar punggung yang membelakangiku itu. Apa harus seperti ini, _Hyung_?.

Sungmin _Hyung_ terlihat telah selesai berbenah, dia merenggangknan otot2 di tubuhnya, beberapa kardus sudah berjejer rapi di dekat pintu. Ini sudah malam, tak mungkin dia pindah dan menata kamar barunya malam-malam begini.

"_Hyung_," aku memanggilnya. Dia menoleh, tersenyum padaku, dan perlahan mendekatiku.

"Kau terbangun karenaku? _Mianhae_," Sungmin _Hyung_ mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. Masih tetap di ranjangnya seperti tadi.

"_Ani_, kau selalu minta maaf padaku, padahal jelas sekali bukan kesalahanmu. Sedangkan aku, aku selalu mengganggu tidurmu dengan suara game berisikku, tapi aku tak pernah meminta maaf padamu," kulihat Sungmin _Hyung_ tertawa lebar.

"Hei… sejak kapan kau jadi sungkan seperti ini? Sudahlah… aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Anggap saja itu nyanyian pengiring tidurku," dia masih tetap tertawa, aku tahu Sungmin _Hyung_ hanya sedang menutupi kegelisahan hatinya saat ini.

"_Wae_, _Hyung_?" aku harus bertanya. Dia menatapku sebentar dan memandang langit kamar kami. Ah… sebutan seperti itu sebentar lagi akan menghilang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyu. Jangan berlebihan, ini hanya pindah kamar. Kita masih sering bertemu, bukan?"

Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang ku butuhkan. Ceritalah, _Hyung_! Aku akan mendengarkanmu. Tapi sekali lagi, siapa yang bisa membuat Lee Sungmin menceritakan semua masalahnya?.

Kuhembuskan nafasku dengan berat.

"Kau ingin tidur, _Hyung_? Kesinilah, ini malam terakhir kita tidur dalam satu kamar, bukan?" aku membaringkan tubuhku kembali di ranjangnya dan memberikan ruang di sebelahku untuk tempat berbaringnya.

Dia memandang tempat itu ragu. Dengan perlahan di rebahkannya tubuhnya di sampingku. Aku memutar badanku menyamping, menghadapnya. Kupandangi wajah itu dari samping, ada sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalamnya, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Dia tak pernah mau berbagi denganku.

Ku lingkarkan tanganku ke perutnya dan menariknya untuk menghadapku. Sekarang wajahnya berhadapan denganku. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menatapku. Ku kecup pelan keningnya, dia terlihat memejamkan mata. Kemudian ciumanku beralih kepada kedua kelopak matanya. Terdengar hembusan nafas beratnya. Kupeluk dengan erat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dadaku. Kudekap dengan posesif tubuh itu. Lirih… sangat lirih, seperti gumaman, tapi cukup jelas terdengar di telingaku.

"Aku lelah, Kyu. Sangat lelah."

Nafasku tercekat, kalimat itu mengandung arti yang sagat banyak buatku, dan salah satunya membuat hatiku sesak. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"_Mianhae Hyung_, _mian_…" aku mencium pucuk kepalanya berulang-ulang. Aku tahu dia sudah cukup menderita karenaku. Tentang omongan di luar sana, tentang dia, tentang kami, yang bahkan aku tak melakukan apapun untuk pembelaan kepadanya.

Kalau keputusan ini memang yang terbaik untuk hidupmu, baiklah Hyung, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Mianhae Hyung.

END

Kekekeke mianhamnida #bow. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita super aneh ini. Menerima saran yang membangun. Gamsahabnida… ^^.


End file.
